The Manor of Loss
by Tio-Chan
Summary: Almost a year after the Kira case, and several years after the original L's Death, his sucessor is attempting to finish up all unsolved cases.  A mysterious manor appears to him in his dream, where his mentor lurks.  Fatal Frame Crossover. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 The Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Death Note or Fatal Frame characters. They belong only to their respective owners and no one else. I'm merely borrowing them.

Authors Notes: One thing I must mention to make this fic possible…The Events of Fatal Frame III did not happen, the ghosts in the mansion were never freed and we can all just pretend that the cast of characters from that game…who weren't you know dead to begin with, are living normal happy lives.

Note Two: I do not have a photographic memory, which means I don't remember every little detail of the mansion so some of the rooms might be out of order. Or completely in the wrong place, I know most of the way the rooms look just not where they are in the mansion so please forgive me for that.

Chapter I

The Dreaming

The air was bitter with frost and cold and one could see their breath in front of them with every breath, these breaths providing the only warmth in the dead silence that surrounded everything like a thick blanket. Something one would long for in such cold had it actually been real. _'A dream…' _Came his thoughts through the emptiness and snow as the flakes clung to his hair. _'This is all just a dream.' _ He told himself again berating himself for feeling only a slight bit of unease at what he saw. An ominous figure loomed before him in the form of a large house. It was in the style of a Japanese mansion with high walls surrounding it and a small flight of stairs leading up to a heavy wooden door. The door itself splintered and old, so old he could not tell the type of wood it was made from, only that it was wood. Lamps lined the walkway on which he stood they were lit, perhaps there were still people in the mansion? The sound of chimes rang out through the darkness and the snow. Something else echoed along with them. _'It certainly is a creepy dream though.' _ He added to his ongoing thoughts and twisted a strand of his silver hair in his finger as he usually did while thinking.

Then he looked up, and dark eyes widened at what he saw.

Sleepless dark eyes and messy black hair, a familiar face, one that he looked up to, tall and skinny, and barefoot. The two gazed at each other through the snow and he felt nothing but a wave of shock through the surprisingly numbing cold, or perhaps it was the sight of him that had made him go numb. The sight of his mentor, making him forget this was all a dream. "L…" He breathed in sharply "It can't be." The heavy wooden door had been open long enough to reveal his mentor, and that was all they were meant to do. So they closed. Almost before he realized it and behind them the face of his mentor vanished into darkness. He felt nothing but the desire to chase after him, to know why he had invaded his dreams.

"Wait!" He called out as he ran forward his own bare feet making slapping sounds against the wet stone of the walkway. He held out his hand to the closing door and before he could stop to think slammed up against the hard door, almost feeling pain from the impact. Almost. But this was a dream and in dreams you don't feel pain. One shouldn't even be in control of their own actions in a dream. Now feeling less frantic, though panic had never truly taken over, he was above that, he grabbed hold of the doors large metal handles and pulled. The doors opened without a fuss, and didn't creak of groan from being opened and he looked at what was before him without much amazement at the sight of it.

The doors opened into a large space with a door and what looked like wooden caging on one side, there was a large lock on the door that lead into the room but through the fencing one could see that it was little more than a storage room, the floors lined with hay. Lamps bearing blue flames burned on either side of the door. On the opposite side of the small entrance room was a narrow crawlspace's entrance and in front of him was a small set of two steps leading up into a narrow hallway that seemed to be lined with wooden chests. He took the steps, merely stepping over them instead of on them. The floor felt dusty and creaked under his weight and he imagined if he looked back he would see his own footprints in the dust. He moved around each of the dressers, all of the containing nothing more than old clothes or items that were of no use to anyone anymore. It was dark, almost too dark to see and so he walked forwards with his hands stuck out so that he would not run into anything.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness. "Is anyone here?"

He didn't truly expect an answer from anything but as he felt himself nearing the end of the hallway something moved. Anyone else would have jumped. But he was above that. Dark eyes just surveyed the darkness for more movement and then noticed a light coming from around what he now made out to be a corner. Quickly heading to it he tripped of what he assumed was an unexpected set of steps and fell onto the dusty floor. In front of him the light was revealed to be from a flash light and he reached forward to grab it. Placing his hand upon the cool metal and then brought it up to examine it. It was little more than the standard store bought flashlight but it made things much brighter of course now that he was out of the hallway it wasn't that dark anymore either. His eyes followed the beam of the flashlight towards a crawl space that loomed before him, to small for anyone to fit into but a child. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Dark and terrifying eyes loomed before him, staring at him through the crawl space before moving away. _'Someone's there?' _ Most people would be terrified of such a confined space. He shook it off his messy cotton colored hair moving as he did so, then standing up. '_Impossible, the probability that there are people here is slim to none, much less someone in the crawl space.'_ He thought to himself as he freed himself of the dust that covered one side of his clothes.

'_But…I saw him..' _a voice in the back of his head reminded. '_Yeah, a ghost, he isn't alive.'_ He looked around again, the flashlights beam following his movements as he looked another corner in front of him where the crawlspace was, and beside him another hallway that still remained in darkness. He turned to examine it…

The beam followed a path along the floor and then stopped. In front of him was a pair of feet, and the bottom of a black garment. The beam moved quickly upwards and he caught sight of a little girl, with long black hair in a black kimono, her face deathly pale and her eyes sad. She looked at him, giggled and then ran off down the hallway.

'_A little girl!?' _One foot moved forward "Wait!" He followed after her as quickly as possible and found himself once again alone in an empty hallway. Another door loomed before him, but he never heard a door close, or open for that matter. But there was no other place she could have gone. Was there?

So he moved forward and through the door which creaked as he opened it. Inside was a large room with a raised center on which there was a fireplace. On one side of the room there was a ladder leading up to a small balcony, on the other side there was a staircase and all the way across the room was a door. Of all the possibilities the door on the other side of the room seemed to call to him the most, and so he answered the call and walked around the raised center of the room, where the fireplace was, and to the door, which he found opened with little trouble.

It opened up into another room, with another raised platform and two sets of stairs one on each side. Though one set was blocked with Debris and wooden boards. The raised platform in the center was surrounded by a large paper screen, with only one opening in the center. As he walked towards the open set of steps he could see through the opening in the panels another person. This time a man wearing a white robe stood without movement behind the paper walls. Perhaps through this man, even with his outdated dress, he could find out the purpose of this dream, after all this was just something his mind had cooked up to try and scare him. So he quickly made his way to the steps, and up them and around the corner to look into the room. Which was now empty. He gazed at the old tatami and the pillows that surrounded an empty and broken down fire pit. He raised his hand to feel the air but quickly pulled it back. Then looked around at the rest of the room, an old closet was in the left corner it's door broken beyond repair, a staircase leading up to another balcony that he could see was only full of old chests to the right, and then another hallway loomed under it. It was there he saw movement. Dark hair and a white shirt, faded blue jeans, all clad on a tall form that was running down that hallway, and so he followed. "Wait!" He called out again as he ran past the room that was under the balcony where only a closet and a little altar with a doll filled empty space. But as he ran he saw something else, his eyes following while his body chased after his mentor. A woman with long dark hair, in a navy colored Kimono and a dark overcoat, and the child who had run away from him earlier. They stood there, staring at him, not making a movement and as he ran past them time seemed to slow. Until finally his view of them was obscured by a wall that closed off the room from the rest of the hallway. He didn't turn back though, instead going forward to chase what kept him locked in this dream. He had to find out why he was here.

He hit the corner quickly grabbing hold of the wood to stop him from falling over and through the door which seemed to be covered in papers of some kind. He didn't truly bother to look as he through the door open so hard that it almost threw out his shoulder. Slamming the door behind him he found himself in another hallway. A cool breeze blew through this one as though there a hole somewhere letting a draft in. The floor was littered with debris and tattered curtains blew in the wind. He took a few steps into it, and a floorboard creaked behind him. Turning he found himself face to face with the man in the white robe. Who he discovered as not at all pleasant, his white robe stained with red blood and in his hands a large cleaver. His eyes widened and though he felt no fear from the scenario ones instinct tells you that it is better off to run when faced with a man wielding a knife when oneself is otherwise unarmed. So he ran, quickly down the long hallway tripping over debris as the mad man behind him kept an almost equal pace. He swiftly turned a corner and ran up a flight of stairs into a set of double doors.

He most definitely was not enjoying this dream.

He had to find a way out of here.


	2. Chapter 2 Come Stay With Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or Fatal Frame, they are both property of their respective owners

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or Fatal Frame, they are both property of their respective owners.

Authors Notes: Alright this is a lot shorter than the first chapter I know. It just seemed like a good place to end it. I'm also terribly sorry that it took so long to get up. I've just been busy. Note that some of the rooms are out of sequence, but this is because the Manor isn't the same for everyone, what Rei, Miku, and Kei saw isn't going to be the same as what Near sees.

Thank you for the reviews though Bitter candy I'm not sure what you mean by Mysterious characters.

Chapter II

Come Stay with Us

He had been chased through a hallway by a man wielding a rather ominous weapon. His clothes had become torn during his attempt to get away, and a rather unpleasant chill hung in the air. But despite all it's shortcomings and unpleasant points he had to remind himself one thing above all he had to remember about this place. It was all just a dream. A dream in which he could not die, or feel pain, but a dream he was in control of. The heady feeling of the adrenaline that fueled his escape had begun to fade away and with that his ability to think clearly returned and his breathing evened out. He took a moment to examine his surrounding and feel tatami under his feet. He was in a wide open room with a large panel beside his left side and another going horizontal beside it. Past all this was a small mirror and a chest under it. Upon examination he discovered that the chest was locked. Surrounding the mirror, tacked to the wall were large clumps of something black. He moved to examine them, ran his fingers along them and ran his fingers through them. "Hair." He said to himself as his other hand moved to twirl a finger around his own cotton colored hair. He stood and looked around the rest of the room. It was filled with a row of various kimonos hanging on kimono racks and through the maze of them he could make out another exit. "Since I can't very well go through that exit.." He looked back towards the other door, surprised there were no sounds of someone trying to break through. "Obviously he wasn't very motivated to kill me." He mused to himself as he headed towards the other exit, which happened to be a flight of stairs. Finding himself in a simple room that consisted of only three doors counting the one he came though, and small chest, and another crawlspace opening. Picking the door that wasn't locked he headed through it, and found himself in a small courtyard. Snow fell through the open air and onto a large tree bearing several talismans, the entire area centered around it. The flashlight followed around the small porch, and once again he was greeted by a pair of large eyes, this time he was able to make out a body before the person, he made out to be a girl of about his age, vanished, crawling along like a spider. He shook it off, all of this was just his imagination.

He took a few steps forward and then was stopped suddenly. A girl, shorter than him by only a few inches stood before him in the garb of a shrine maiden. The color seemingly stripped from her face except for large dark eyes and a red hair bow mixed in with her short dark locks. She looked up at him with those eyes that seemed to see into his very soul and said in a beckoning voice "Stay here," she paused "Forever." Vanishing before his very eyes but he couldn't help but back up a few steps before moving forward and around the railing that surrounded the tree before coming to another doorway directly across from the one where the girl had appeared. Standing in it, in identical attire, her hair short and her eyes almost obscured by long bangs was another girl. She made no movement and her dark eyes reflected nothing. She stared up at him and said in the same tone as the other girl "Stay here, forever." He looked away, as the girl disappeared for there was a thump, thump, thumping of feet against the hardwood floor. The familiar outfit he had been looking for, and dark hair, as messy as ever. Skin that was pale against the moonlit snow that surrounded both of them, wide doors opened before his mentor as they both stood motionless, one not noticing the other, and the other struggling not to show any recognition. Then the other moved, the one he that drew him here, through the large doors and they closed behind him. The white haired boy felt his arm move back down. He had been holding it out without realizing it and he looked at his fingers for a moment before letting them drop.

"L…" Without thinking he followed after his mentor.

Closer. Closer. Through the door. Dark eyes lost behind heavy oak doors. "Wait!" He screamed without thinking as the doors slammed.

He fell backwards. Cold stone against his back, his back was bare. The only thing covering him was a top that covered to the middle of his thigh. Shadows moved in the darkness before becoming visible. Four girl's, all dressed in shrine maidens garb. Each one with long layers of straight dark hair covering their faces to the point where their eyes were not visible. Singing a song so softly that he thought he had not heard it. He struggled as he felt something creeping up his body, like a bruise, as each girl sat a silvery stake at his wrists, and his ankles. Gracefully moving the hammers they wielded to strike. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. He felt the bruising sensation reach his face, he opened his eyes to see why his nightmare had not yet come to an end, the sensation seemed to cover his face, and then made his eyes ache and then the girl in his line of vision swung.


	3. Chapter 3 The Camera Obscura

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Fatal Frame

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Fatal Frame.

Authors Note 1: Alright, this is definitely going to contain spoilers for Death note, so I'm going to be refering to L by his real name, since it's a lot easier that calling hims 'the previous L' all the time. Though I'll probably call him L a lot too since I'm going to refer to Near as well…Near…and maybe Nate sometimes.

Authors Note 2: I just realized the ages for the characters in Death Note, I mean it's really hard to believe that Near is almost 20 at the time this fanfiction takes place, because he just seems really well…immature in looks. But if I added it right then he was 19 at the end of Death Note at the time this fanfiction takes place. Side note: To add in another plot point this story actually takes place a few days before 02. 14. 2011. If anyone can guess why then… hehe.

Authors Note 3: Little dog Thank you so much for your review! Well you see Near will definitely be getting more hysterical as he ventures farther into the manor, but for the moment even he himself wasn't sure why he was allowing himself to chase after L. He knew it was a dream, and as for their relationship I'm planning to go more into detail with the Near/L pairing as it get's farther into the fanfiction.

Side note: That was the most constructive criticism I've ever received on a fan fiction and I would love it if you would continue to offer me advice.

Oh yes, and I hope you like the way I made him react to the first ghosts he has to 'fight'.

Authors Note 4: Chikako is an original character, I needed someone to serve as my Kei type character, as well as a little bit of Miku in there as well. Though she does have a connection with one of the other Death note characters, aside from offering Near money to figure out how to stop the curse of the manor.

Chapter III

The Camera Obscura

He woke up.

In a sweat, a cold sweat that seemed to cover every inch of his pale body underneath the cotton night clothes, it unsettled him. The entire thing had felt so real. So frighteningly real, but it was not. His hand instincually reached up and grabbed a strand of his cotton white hair curling it in his fingers, feeling the slightly soaked texture of it. He pulled his knees up to where he could rest his chin on them and remained in deep thought for moments before a knock on the door caused him to turn his head. "Come in Watari." He said, not having to guess who it was knocking at his door at this early hour.

"The last case file has arrived that you requested." Said the older man very calmly "It's waiting on the desk but…" There was a long pause and Near looked at the older man with no expression on his pale face.

"But what Watari?" he asked calmly, fiddling with the sweat soaked strand of hair.  
"I am not sure if you want to get involved in this case. It…greatly interfered with the Kira case for the previous L." he cleared his throat as if to say that he did not think the white haired successor would be able to do it. At this his haunting dream was quickly forgotten and he stood up, and not even bothering to even change out of his white Pajamas, walked over to Watari. "Where is the file?" He asked calmly, wondering if this was just a way to get him psyched up over another case that would be solved far to quickly. Another murderer trying to challenge the great and powerful L?

"It is on my desk," Said Watari calmly, but there was a twinge of doubt in his eyes. Could this really be that dangerous?

--

"The Manor of Sleep?" Near eyed the file with distaste holding it open and outward to examine the somewhat sloppy handwriting of the previous L as well as the typed portions that were somewhat easier to understand. Regardless of what Watari was going to say a chill ran through him as he pulled out the first sheet of paper and began to read it.

'Visions of a Japanese manor haunt the sleep of the victims no matter what nationality they are, the rooms all seem different but one thing is common, a lullaby sung by children can be heard along with the constant clanging of metal hitting metal and a heavy snowfall envelopes everything.'

He could not have taken notice but everyone who saw him developed a look of dread on their face at the sight of him, his dark eyes as round as saucers and his fingers shaking as he put down the paper.

"Once the victim dreams of entering the manor, there is a limited time before the person falls into a sort of coma, and then they disappears entirely."

"Disappears entirely?"

"There is little left of the body than a fine grained dust supposedly. Though this is regarded as just an urban legend there are several people who claimed to have the dream and then…"

"Disappeared?" Nears voice was barely a whisper. What could the connection be? Between the dream he had last night and the case that he was presented with now.

"Has someone requested that I solve this case?"

"Actually, yes." Watari conferred and Near looked to him with confusion in his somewhat calmer, though still frightened, black eyes.

"Chikako Namikawa is her name, a Japanese woman she claims to be seeing the manor after, losing her husband." He frowned.

"What does losing her husband have anything to do with seeing the manor?" He asked, though secretly he knew and he came to realize this as he continued to read as Watari talked.

"Victims often enter the manor following…"

"A loved one." He said calmly and got up. "I need to think Watari." He said just as calmly and left the elegantly decorated room.

--

He found a comfortable spot on the balcony of Whammy house and crawled into his usual thinking position, ignoring the giggles and laughter of the other children. His fingers weaved around the single strand of hair that he always tugged at , though it was dry by this time. What is going on? He thought this to himself many times before finally stopping it and thinking about something else. "Chikako Namikawa eh?" He said the name to himself and then stopped. Frowned, and walked away from the balcony.

"Watari, is there any way I could get hold of Miss Namikawa?" he asked trying his best to seem his usual aloof unconcerned self. This was just another case, it would be nothing more to him.

Except it wasn't.

"Yes, but I do not believe that she will be in today." He said softly. "You seem concerned sir, what is the problem."

"Nothing," he said softly twirling the strand of his hair in his pale fingers. "I'm going to my room." He said calmly.

--

Nears room was white, the color he liked it, but regardless of how he liked it he could not change the Rococo style architecture of the room, with it's golden wall ornaments that he could not take down. He just did his best to keep it looking well…boyish. Thus his toys littered the floor and a castle made of dice occupied the right corner, along with a cherry wood writing desk that matched the wood of his twin sized bed. This had been the previous L' room…Lawliets room, and he was more than proud to have inherited it, but he still felt, everyday as though the man were going to return to them, as if the death brought on by the Kira case was just a big joke. He sighed and sat down in the chair that sat in front of the wooden desk and leaned back placing his hands behind his head and weaving his fingers together.

"This is all silly." He said, trying to reassure himself. "A dream can't hurt you." And he began to occupy himself, by working on a model.

The hours passed and before long the hallway lights were being turned off to signal lights out for the younger children. Near took this as a sign to get into the bed as well and did so.

--

He struggled in his sleep, a deep cold enveloping his body as he tossed and turned and before long his fingers were numb. The sound of metal clacking against metal seemed to be luring him deeper into his trance, before long his fingers were numb and he could not feel his nose, and visions of a dark haired woman, and girls in shrine maidens garb haunted him. Then the vision of a place, with doors opening to emit a great light that blinded him, and then, he was staring at the entrance to the manor again. This time fear coursed through him as he stood outside its gates waiting for the familiar face of his mentor to appear and beckon him in.

But he did not appear. And he felt great disappointment at this. But it did not stop him from entering, perhaps this just meant that he was supposed to return to place where the dream had left off the pervious night. So he continued forward, his feet padding against hard stone. The air of the manor seeming to suffocate him, freeze him to his very bone.

"Sleep Priestess lie in peace…"

a softly melody lilted towards him as he entered into the manor, it was a child's voice an innocent voice, something like the voices of the children that he heard last night. It sent chills down his spine. This was all a dream. He told himself. Nothing more.

"Sleep priestess lie in peace…"

But was it?

The question lingered on his mind as he stepped along cold wooden floors turning down a corner where the singing seemed to be somewhat louder.

"If the priestess should wake from her dream,"

Through a room with a fire pit in it and up a flight of stairs, but this was not the way he came the previous night was it? There was no little girl to follow after, the stairs creaked and dust flew from them as his solid feet went up them. The floor was cold, the entire room was cold but there was nothing that could be done about it and the chills running up and down his spine seemed so uncharacteristic of him. He reached the top of the stairs without much of a distraction and looked around the room. A blue paper lamp sat in the top corner of the room a Kimono box, a dresser and a partition decorated with a traditional Japanese portrait of bamboo trees and a tranquil stream, something moved in the dim light of the flash light, his eyes widened at the sight of a pale hand moving out from behind the partition and pushing in his direction…

It was a camera.

"A…Camera…" Near knelt down and touched the object, feeling its smooth exterior, it was ancient, but it had a rather well kept appearance, as though it would still work if he had to use it. " A camera?" He said to himself again this time far more puzzled. "What on earth is the use of a camera?" He put emphasis on the word as though it were some kind of a joke. "In a place like this?" He picked it up, felt it solid in his hands examined it, it still had film in it, blank film, but still film none the less. Nothing else was held in the room for it, and disappointed at his wrong turn and thoroughly unsettled by his surroundings he crept downstairs, feeling that the slightest creak might bring something horrible out of the woodwork. Though the logical side of his brain kept telling him one thing…

'This is all just a dream'

But was it a dream?

Regardless of whether it was a dream or not it still gave him the creeps to be here, and so he made his way down the steps without so much as a sound, and decided to go back to the hallway and take the other fork in it. He crossed the darkened room without much of a fuss the camera still in his hand he used the other to push it but then something made him stop…a prominent chill that ran down his spine, a breath of cold air that rushed past his ears and ruffled his hair, the partially open door closed itself and he heard two voices.

"Have you seen him?" The first was a woman's voice, but the second was a child's, a female child and she was close, unnaturally close he could almost feel the breathing from it and the chills it was giving him were unnatural. He looked around, nothing on either side of him, but then he looked down…

A scream ripped from his mouth before he could think to stop it, if this truly were any ordinary dream then this would be where things would stop and he would wake up in his bed feeling rather silly if the scream had carried over into reality. But it was not, and he did not wake up. Instead he stared into the lifeless eyes of a semi transparent young girl in a kimono, her skin pale and almost blue in shade, "Where did he go?" a disembodied voice that he was certain belonged to the girl whispered into his ear like a winter breeze. He scrambled away from her turning around to run.

But this was a mistake.

A woman, presumably the mother of the small child was waiting for him, dark hair almost covering her eyes and the same transparent look to her, and her face…her eyes were…horrifying he almost screamed again trying now to back away from this more threatening apparition, but he felt something grab him from behind, though the child may have been transparent she was certainly capable of keeping him in place and he felt the strength draining away from him as he struggled to get away and the woman drew closer.

"Give him back to us." They chorused.

He felt as though the life were about this leave him and she drew closer and then unconsciously he pressed a button the camera.

A blinding flash of light and the woman screamed, and then she was gone, and the young girl with her.

Near collapsed. 


End file.
